


Not the way that I do love you

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema no es en sí que Mason tenga novia, sino que Mason no es capaz de hacer las cosas a medias, y por más que haya prometido que nada en realidad cambiaría entre ellos, todo cambia, porque el centro de gravedad de su mundo se desplaza de Madison hacia Jane, y Madison no puede decir que no siente la diferencia como una estocada en el pecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Esta historia incluye un personaje que auto-percibe su sexualidad de una manera que podría identificarse con el término general de “asexual”, pero que luego mantiene relaciones sexuales consensuadas. Para no ofender la sensibilidad de nadie, quisiera aclarar que esta historia intenta definir a ese personaje como marcadamente demisexual, y por eso sólo interesado en mantener relaciones sexuales dentro del marco de una profunda conexión emocional, y no desmerecer en lo absoluto la auto-percepción de mucha gente que se define como asexual o similar. Además, otro personaje relaciona esa falta de deseo sexual de este personaje con su propia falta de líbido (que no está realmente establecida en el canon, sino que es parte de mi propio headcanon), pero que se origina en un trauma. Eso no quiere implicar en lo absoluto que toda ausencia o disminución de deseo sexual se debe a una experiencia traumática, sino que es sólo parte del propio proceso cognitivo y la idiosincracia de este personaje.// Esta historia "respeta" el canon hasta el 6x09

Madison McCarthy es una mujer de muchos defectos, pero si tiene algo a favor es que es una dama de palabra.

Mason le ha pedido espacio, y aunque quizás primero estaba demasiado absorta en el vínculo que los une como para poder aceptarlo, ahora que Mason ha penetrado dentro de la coraza con _I want to break free_ , Madison le ha prometido que le dará libertad y aire, y bueno, no puede hacer más que cumplir su promesa, porque eso es algo que los honra y que le debe.

Eso no significa que sea fácil.

El problema no es en sí que Mason tenga novia, sino que Mason no es capaz de hacer las cosas a medias, y por más que haya prometido que nada en realidad cambiaría entre ellos, todo cambia, porque el centro de gravedad de su mundo se desplaza de Madison hacia Jane, y Madison no puede decir que no siente la diferencia como una estocada en el pecho.

El problema, también, es que más allá de que ella siempre haya dicho que lo hacía por el bien de Mason, no está muy segura de cómo se funciona sin él a su lado. No está muy segura de cómo se funciona sin ser la mitad de algo, ¿cómo demonios se supone que se sienta ser una parte entera? Madison no tiene la menor idea, pero aparentemente a Mason no le tira la misma sensación de incompletitud y de insatisfacción, Mason pareciera ser absolutamente feliz y funcional y completo sin ella perpetuamente adjuntada a su lado, así que quizás el problema sea ella. Mmm. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Y como si eso fuera poco, Spencer se ha echado novio, y Kitty se pasa el tiempo intentando gobernar al ingobernable Myron, y, por algún motivo que desconoce, Roderick le rehuye como si le hubieran dicho que tiene la peste.

Que difícil que es a veces ser una dama de palabra. 

**

Jane es maravillosa y Mason no diría que el mundo es color de rosa, pero sí que es bastante más espectacular de lo que se había imaginado.

Tachen eso. El mundo definitivamente es color de rosa.

Spencer se burla de ellos mientras se mete en rincones oscuros con Alistar (Mason lo ignora, porque sabe que detrás de la coraza Spencer no es otra cosa que un enorme tonto romántico) y Kitty pone los ojos en blanco y dice que se lo están tomando más lento que los eternos rituales de cortejo de Kurt y Blaine, y que alguien debería haberle avisado que la película iba a ser tan aburrida, porque al menos hubiera aprovechado para hacerse una siesta. 

Jane se sonroja ante los comentarios, y Mason simplemente está agradecido de que ambos hayan dejado de suponer que él y Madison tienen una relación, en parte porque sabe que eso hubiera puesto muy incómoda a Jane, en parte porque Madison lleva días, quizás semanas, extremadamente callada. 

El mundo no está girando fuera de su eje, realmente. Madison y él llegan juntos cada mañana- Madison no lo despierta como antes, y Mason no está seguro de si lo agradece o lo lamenta- y entrenan en las Cheerios y luego ensayan con el Glee, pero ya no siempre regresan juntos a casa (a veces Mason lo hace con Jane, a veces simplemente se queda con ella por los alrededores del colegio) y ya casi no estudian juntos después de clase, porque Madison ya ha terminado para cuando él llega y el olor de la cena a medio hacer lo recibe en el umbral. Cuando lo piensa con detenimiento, casi nada ha cambiado, Madison hace las mismas cosas que hacía antes, las mismas cosas físicas y tangibles, lo único que ha cambiado es la autoridad que proyectaba sobre él como si fuera una sombra.

Eso es lo que pidió, eso es lo que necesita, eso es lo que quiere, ¿no?

_¿No?_

*

Rachel no se da cuenta porque es hija única y Kurt no se da cuenta porque su relación con Finn jamás se acercó a lo convencional- y bueno, por qué no decirlo, porque Finn está muerto. El único que se da cuenta es Blaine, porque sabe lo que es tener una relación conflictiva con un hermano y porque entiende perfectamente cómo es sentir que uno está desapareciendo. 

Blaine se da cuenta, pero hace literalmente dos días que está a cargo de estos niños, y tiene las manos llenas con los Warbler, que necesitan mucho apoyo y mucho consuelo, y está su propio duelo por Dalton, y se acaba de casar, _por el amor de Dios_. Nadie puede culparlo por darse cuenta pero que hacer algo escape a sus posibilidades.

Está bien, Madison no necesita la lástima de nadie, ni siquiera su empatía. A fin de cuentas, no le queda mucho más tiempo, y para el momento en el que efectivamente desaparezca, bueno, ya nadie va a tener que preocuparse por ella.

Así se siente la mayoría de los días, siente que se está convirtiendo en una sombra que eventualmente se fundirá con el telón de fondo del McKinley High, y quién va a darse cuenta (ese es el problema, ¿no? Que antes Mason siempre se hubiera dado cuenta, y ahora no. Eso es lo que la está matando. Que aunque jamás se lo diría de la boca para afuera, porque él se lo pidió, dentro de su cabeza lo llama a gritos desesperados, y él no da acuse de recibo. O la está ignorando o no la escucha, y Madison no puede decidir qué es peor.)

Madison McCarthy pasa por la vida como si se estuviera arrastrando, y sus padres no se dan cuenta, y Mason no se da cuenta, y Ms. Berry no se da cuenta, y Mr. Hummel no se da cuenta, y Mr. Anderson se da cuenta pero está demasiado lejos, y probablemente Spencer y Kitty se den cuenta pero no les importe, y quién sabe qué está sucediendo entre los auriculares de Roderick, y Alistair vive en un mundo paralelo, y a Myron no puede pedírsele que vea más allá de su propia nariz, y probablemente Jane pudiera ser una buena amiga para Madison, que es posiblemente lo que más necesita, pero por una cuestión de principios Madison jamás podría pedírselo.

Sucederá lo que deba suceder.

* 

Aparentemente, Mason McCarthy no es capaz de mantener una relación que no sea al 110 por ciento (y él que le hubiera echado la culpa a Madison; probablemente la culpa sea repartida, cuando menos). Jane lo entiende y no tiene problemas con eso. Por lo menos no que sienta necesidad de decir en voz alta.

Mason es simpático y talentoso y tiene una sonrisa que a Jane hace que se le aflojen las rodillas, y la hace reír y se comporta con ella como el caballero que sus padres siempre quisieron. Jane no puede quejarse, y quizás opina que es un poco demasiado que pasen juntos las horas de estudio, los almuerzos, el Glee Club y luego continúen juntos después de la escuela. Quizás sea demasiado para dos personas que tienen dieciséis años y recién están empezando a adivinar qué se supone que es mantener una relación.

(Jane a veces piensa que a esa edad se conocieron Mr. Anderson y Mr. Hummel y no sabe si eso le da ganas de reír o de llorar.)

Mason le gusta muchísimo, y si él quiere que estén continuamente juntos, ¿quién es ella para negarse?

*

Madison pasa por un par de semanas en las que cree que está a punto de morirse, que en cualquier momento se va a desvanecer sobre el suelo, y realmente está ansiando que ese momento llegue. Pero, como todo, lo malo también llega a su fin, y una vez que se llega al fondo del pozo, lo único que queda es subir. Es un proceso, es una escalada cuesta arriba que se dará cuenta que estaba haciendo con los dientes apretados sólo cuando lo vea en perspectiva, y cada día se siente marginalmente más humana, y un buen día se levanta a la mañana y el esfuerzo acumulado la ha dejado apenas del otro lado de la línea, y esa mañana cuando apoya los pies en el suelo se da cuenta de que ya no tiene ganas de morirse.

No podría decir exactamente qué fue lo que vino primero, si la mejoría en su vida externa o la mejoría en lo que sucede dentro de su cabeza, pero probablemente sean dos cosas que fueron y van de la mano. No es que no le haya costado esfuerzo, por supuesto que hubo esfuerzo involucrado y una férrea voluntad de no dejarse vencer por una ausencia, pero en ese momento todo se siente como si la hubiera golpeado de repente, y durante un par de días sonríe en todo momento como si la estuvieran encandilando las luces y no pudiera comprender exactamente qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Aunque usted no pueda creerlo, Kitty Wilde jugó un gran papel en esa recuperación. Kitty Wilde, quien se acercó a ella un día, en el vestuario de las Cheerios, cuando todas sus compañeras ya habían salido al campo, pero Madison seguía sentada en el banco de madera porque no lograba armar una cola de caballo que fuera satisfactoria, armandola y desarmándola compulsivamente una y otra vez. Kitty le arrancó literalmente de las manos el cepillo y la colita y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con más ternura de la que Madison nunca la hubiera creído capaz.

\- Opino que es repulsivo y que te mereces como dieciocho niveles del infierno porque sea por tu hermano, pero sé lo que es sentir que te estás deshaciendo porque un hombre ya no te quiere. No voy a decir que te aprecio porque tengo una reputación que mantener, pero te lo digo como tu compañera, porque New Directions necesita conservar cada uno de los patéticos miembros que tanto le costó conseguir, y especialmente a las chicas en ese mar de testosterona. Y también te lo digo como mujer, porque he caminado por esa senda y estoy de vuelta, y créeme que no vale la pena.

Kitty abandona el vestuario sin esperar una respuesta, y Madison duda por un momento sobre si salir o no a entrenar, pero luego se lo piensa mejor y sale con las manos en las caderas, una cola de caballo perfecta, la espalda erguida y la sonrisa más radiante que nadie le haya visto en mucho tiempo.

No es que Madison le eche la culpa completamente a Mason, porque Mason es su propia persona y tiene derecho a dirigir su vida como más le parezca, Madison más bien se echa la culpa a sí misma por haber pasado tanto tiempo focalizada en él, y por haber permitido que su vida se convirtiera prácticamente en una extensión de la de él. Quisiera sentir resentimiento, quisiera poder albergar hacia él algún sentimiento negativo que la hubiera ayudado a salir de ese pozo, pero no puede. No puede no sólo porque racionalmente él no ha hecho nada mal, sino sobre todo porque es su hermano, y aún al día de hoy Madison le daría un riñón si él se lo pidiera.

Lo que no piensa darle es su vida.

No sabe si es porque su signo ha entrado en la casa adecuada, o porque es la época del año, o porque sonreír más a menudo la hace más bonita, o porque Kitty Wilde ha utilizado toda su influencia para empujar levemente en su dirección a cualquier muchacho que más o menos valga la pena y a todas las cheerios que definitivamente la valen, o porque Roderick parece haber tenido suficiente evidencia negativa en contra de lo que sea que Mason le haya dicho sobre ella, pero la vida de Madison McCarthy pareciera haber entrado de repente en la parte alta de la rueda de la Buena Fortuna.

*

Mason no se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en su hermana hasta que es Jane quién se lo hace notar.

\- Creo que tu hermana se ha hecho popular.- Dice con una risita y alzando las cejas, y Mason se sorprende porque no hay signos de estarla juzgando en su voz, sino pura y completa alegría.

Mason se voltea siguiendo la dirección del pulgar de Jane, y no puede evitar quedar un poco boquiabierto ante la imagen de su hermana, radiante, caminando por el pasillo con un jugador de fútbol a cada lado, que parecieran estar discutiendo por el derecho a llevarle los libros. Mason nunca ha sentido celos, estrictamente hablando, por su hermana, pero ese es el momento en el que se le despierta en el estómago el impulso de acercarse a ellos, espantar a los muchachotes con las manos y ser él quien le cargue los libros, porque para eso Madison tiene un hermano mellizo, muchas gracias.

Pero no responde lo suficientemente rápido, y sería de poco gusto dejar a Jane plantada junto a su casillero, y además Madison pareciera estar manejando la situación perfectamente sola, con una media sonrisa y los libros fuertemente sujetos contra su pecho, sin rechazar los ofrecimientos pero sin ceder un centímetro tampoco. Y entonces la situación pasa, y Mason se queda siguiéndola con la mirada por el pasillo, y no vuelve en sí hasta que Jane apoya su mano sobre su codo y lo mira interrogante con una ceja arqueada.

Mason espera que no formule realmente ninguna pregunta, porque no sabe qué podría contestarle.

* 

Madison no sabe a esta altura en la cancha de quién está la pelota, pero de todos modos está decidida a patearla. ¿Le corresponde a ella, porque su conducta inapropiada fue lo que provocó que Mason quisiera poner límites en primer lugar? ¿Le corresponde a Mason, porque quiso distanciarse o porque no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que ella estaba colapsando interiormente? No sabe y no le importa en realidad, porque quiere a su hermano de vuelta, y estos últimos días ha aprendido que la responsabilidad no es lo único que la puede atar a la gente, sino que el afecto es un lazo mucho más efectivo.

Por eso pone manos a la obra, porque conoce todos los secretos y todos los puntos débiles de él, y sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere. Lo que le falta es sutileza, por supuesto, pero por qué demonios habría de hacer falta eso entre ellos cuando hasta hace unas cuantas semanas podían hasta casi comunicarse telepáticamente. Se encarga, de hecho, de que sea brutal y evidente, porque si él ha estado despistado últimamente, tiene que asegurarse de que él reciba el mensaje. No le da vergüenza, más allá de lo que podría decir Kitty o cualquiera, porque está convirtiendo algo que siempre fue una obligación (¿quién puso esa obligación sobre su espalda? Nadie se lo dijo nunca explícitamente, pero ¿quién le hizo sentir que era ella la que debía hacerse cargo de él y no al revés? ¿Es un tema de carácter o es una cuestión social, una imposición cultural, porque es la chica del par y todo el mundo supone que sea ella quien se ensucie las manos con harina y empareje las medias de la mitad masculina? No sabe si quiere saber la respuesta.) en algo estructurado y lleno de un sentido implícito, como si fuera una cita romántica.

(¿Acaso no lo es?)

Se resiste a voltearse a verle la cara cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, porque sabe que él ha reconocido inmediatamente el aroma, y puede imaginarse sus cejas alzadas y su boca entreabierta, y no necesita verlo, aunque se muera de ganas. No responde cuando él la llama, y espera a que él se acerque a su lado y le apoye una mano en la cintura y tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para no temblar ante el contacto que tanto echaba en falta.

\- Mads.

Pone en uso su sonrisa de escenario, y sabe que él lo nota porque frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

\- Refrescate un poco, la cena estará lista en quince minutos.

*

Lo que más lo sorprende, aún incluso que el cambio abrupto en el humor de ella, y la cena preparada con tanta meticulosidad, es que mientras cenan ella le pregunte sobre Jane , y parezca tener verdadero interés en escuchar la respuesta. Él, tomado por sorpresa, balbucea lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, sin tomar en cuenta si lo que está diciendo es sensible o no, y no sabe si relajarse o preocuparse cuando ella se ríe ante los comentarios que él esperaba que la hicieran reir. Madison luego aporta sus propias anécdotas sobre su vida de las últimas semanas, sobre la que han compartido poco, y él se siente tan aliviado de escuchar su voz fluyendo que cree que podría llorar.

Se ofrece a lavar los platos, porque corresponde y por puro agradecimiento, y ella no le discute, como otras veces, que no se preocupe, que ella tiene más práctica y puede hacerlo más rápido de todos modos. No hablan aunque los dos están en la cocina, él lavando y ella terminando de empaquetar el almuerzo de los dos para mañana, y aunque lo han compartido todo, incluso largos y tremendos silencios, el de esta noche parece electrificado. 

Mason termina de lavar justo cuando Madison está terminando de poner la tapa en cada contenedor, y una vez que ha terminado de secarse las manos, se acerca a ella y corre el cabello castaño para poder mirarla a la cara, y el comentario se le escapa lleno de pura sinceridad.

\- Estás muy bonita esta noche.- Ella sonríe, pero no le agradece el comentario, y en su lugar le besa la mejilla y le deposita los dos contenedores en las manos para que los guarde en la heladera.- Tienes algo diferente.

\- Confianza.- Dice ella, y no le da tiempo a responder antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse.- Buenas noches, Mason.

Cuando él finalmente reacciona y, después de haber cumplido con su tarea, sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto, la puerta que da al cuarto de ella desde el baño que comparten está cerrada con llave. 

*

Si hay algo que no le gusta a Roderick, es el drama. Probablemente haya elegido el lugar equivocado para hacer amigos, porque _drama_ es el segundo nombre de New Directions. Roderick los quiere mucho a todos, pero en serio, a él le resulta agotador sólo atestiguar todas las complicadas relaciones que hay entre ellos. No tiene ni idea de cómo ellos pueden _vivirlas_ día tras día tras día.

Entra en el salón del coro y ya el ambiente que se respira es escandaloso, con Mr. Berry y Mr Hummel hablando a máxima velocidad en un rincón, Mr. Anderson tratando de hacer entrar en razón a dos Warblers que se miran con gesto ofendido y los brazos cruzados, Spencer intentando meterle mano a Alistar no tan disimuladamente, mientras Alistair le golpea las manos pero se ríe, Kitty tecleando furiosamente en su celular e ignorando olímpicamente a Myron sentado a su lado, que no se calla ni para tomar aliento, y Jane mirando a Mason con ojos doloridos, mientras Mason no despega la vista de Madison.

Madison está limandose las uñas mientras mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que está tarareando y considerando que en las últimas semanas Roderick ha podido comprobar que, o bien Mason era muy exagerado cuando hacía referencia a su locura, o bien fue algo pasajero, Roderick se sienta a su lado, porque es la única que parece tener aún algo de cordura, o al menos una locura que no va a hacerlo arrepentirse.

* 

Madison se pregunta a veces si hay algo roto en ella, algo que no funciona del todo bien, algo que pusieron en la dotación genética de todos los demás y se olvidaron de agregar a la mezcla cuando ella fue creada. Lo piensa cuando ve a las parejas metiéndose en los rincones oscuros del McKinley High, lo piensa cuando adivina pensamientos no del todo inocentes en las mentes de Mr. Hummel y Mr. Anderson, lo piensa cuando escucha la respiración agitada y la risita sin aliento de Mason cuando está al teléfono con Jane. 

Madison ha visto películas y ha leído libros y no es… no es tonta, ni muchísimo menos, sabe que en teoría hay algo que debería estar en sus impulsos y que simplemente no está. Pasó muchas noches en vela uno o dos años atrás, preguntándose por qué mientras sus compañeras se pasaban revistas de chicos sin camiseta con notitas exaltadas, ella estaba obsesionada con perfeccionar un doble salto mortal. No es que no tenga estrictamente interés en tener una relación romántica con nadie (aunque tampoco le haga perder el sueño), pero el contacto físico simplemente es algo que no llama su atención en lo absoluto. 

Madison ya perdió muchas horas de su vida preocupándose por su normalidad, y ahora está de vuelta, y está en paz con la idea de que el deseo físico se le despertará cuando se le despierte, y si nunca se le despierta, bueno, está segura de que podrá navegar por la vida sin ello.

Eso no significa que esa particularidad suya no tenga sus beneficios. No sabe si es por eso, pero Madison se da cuenta de que suele tener la cabeza más clara que el resto de sus compañeras, que puede evaluar entre la multitud de pretendientes que Kitty ha tirado a sus pies con la piel fría, sin ser presa de impulsos momentáneos o una boca llena de saliva.

No sabe si eso es algo bueno de por sí, pero que la ayuda, la ayuda.

*

Roderick nunca ha necesitado amigos, pero que le gustaría tenerlos, le gustaría, especialmente después de la probadita que ha tenido en los últimos meses siendo parte de New Directions.

Forman un buen conjunto, con todo y los Warblers, pero quien iba a decir que el convertirse en un grupo multitudinario iba a hacer que se resintieran las relaciones uno a uno entre ellos. No es por desacuerdos específicos, ni siquiera es por algún resentimiento residual, sino más bien por desidia: al ser tantos es cada vez más complicado mantener el contacto, enterarse de lo que está pasando en la vida del otro, organizar para verse fuera del colegio, intercambiar más de dos o tres palabras por mañana por el pasillo.

Roderick perdió a Allistar en las manos de Spencer, y si bien está contento por los dos, porque se lo merecen, eso no suaviza la pérdida del tiempo que antes Allistar siempre tenía para dedicarle; y algo similar ha sucedido con Jane y Mason. Está bien, Roderick no los necesita, tiene su música y la tranquila contemplación del enjambre de actividad que constantemente hay a su alrededor.

Pero, consciente o inconscientemente, eso lo ha llevado a pasar más tiempo con Madison, que está en una situación parecida de ser la tercera en discordia, pero pareciera estarlo tomando con mucha más filosofía, y eso es algo que Roderick aprecia en los demás: la parsimonia para afrontar los problemas del día a día.

Madison es un poco extraña en comparación a lo que Roderick está acostumbrado, pero le gusta compartir historias sobre las Cheerios, y le gusta sentarse a estudiar en silencio, y le gusta compartir auriculares con él durante los almuerzos, y sobre todo tiene mucho tiempo libre para ofrecerle, y Roderick se ve naturalmente atraído hacia ella, y por qué habría de preocuparse.

Mason lo mira interrogante en los pasillos, pero Roderick piensa que si tuviera un problema de algún tipo con él- aunque no sabe cuál podría ser- se lo diría de frente, y no piensa perder la cabeza hipotetizando. Madison sonríe a su lado, y a Roderick le resulta agradable el peso de su brazo entrecruzado con su codo, y eso es en realidad todo lo que le importa.

*

Madison se pregunta qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido Roderick quien hubiera tomado la iniciativa. No puede decir estrictamente que la tomó por sorpresa, porque en realidad no es más que el paso natural y obvio a seguir pero, de todos modos, Madison está casi segura de que, si hubiera dependido de ella, no lo hubiera tomado.

No es que no le guste Roderick. Le gusta Roderick y su sonrisa fácil y su pasión por la música y su suavidad en las palabras y en los gestos, y su voz aterciopelada, y la paciencia que tiene con ella. Le gusta Roderick pero no le despierta un fuego infinito en el estómago, y quizás sea mejor, porque si esa hubiera sido su reacción ante los labios de él sobre los de ella, probablemente se hubiera alejado espantada. Pero hay apenas un cosquilleo en su boca y una ternura suave en sus manos, y Madison puede convivir con eso. Es agradable, y Madison aprecia la certeza en un mundo que aún siente que por momentos da vueltas sobre su propio eje. 

Así que a Madison no la sorprende en absoluto la acción de Roderick; lo que la sorprende es la reacción de Mason.

Madison no es lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que los rumores no corren como ríos en el McKinly High, pero si creía que al menos los que respectaban a ella, que no forma en lo absoluto parte del ojo de la tormenta, iban a demorarse lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser ella quien le contara las novedades a su hermano. Si es que decidía contarselas.

Evidentemente se equivocaba, pero no porque esté más alto de lo que creía en la escala de intereses del colegio, sino porque no contaba con que New Directions tiene su propio canal de propagación de chismes, extremadamente aceitado, basado en las enseñanzas de Tina Cohen-Chang, y que Kitty maneja a discreción para transmitir las noticias que quiere cuando quiere y a quien quiere. (Y aparentemente quería contarle a Mason sobre ella y Roderick. Quién lo hubiera dicho.)

Mason entra en la casa como una tromba, con el peinado revuelto y Madison no lo había visto tan enojado desde el quinto grado, cuando Lydia Martins hizo pedazos el bouquet de flores de papel que él había hecho para ella. Madison resiste el impulso de acercarse a él y arreglarle el cabello y el uniforme que se le ha corrido, por un lado porque él está furioso y no sabe cómo podría reaccionar, por otro porque esos son los impulsos que _debe_ aprender a controlar.

Tampoco hace ningún comentario sobre que él ha llegado temprano, lo que es una primera vez en mucho tiempo, y deja que sea él quien se acerque a ella, y cuando él está a punto de abrir la boca, trata de desarmarlo con un comentario casual.

\- ¿Puedo ver tus respuestas de español? No sé si he conjugado bien el verbo ‘tener’ en el 8c.

Él toma el libro que ella le está ofreciendo, pero en lugar de mirar las respuestas lo apoya sobre la mesa y redirige sus manos hacia las muñecas de ella. Madison no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo desenfocados que están sus ojos, y oh, eso implica que está verdaderamente enfadado, y que ella está en problemas. 

Bueno, ella no tiene que darle explicaciones de ningún tipo, porque ella no depende de él tanto como él no depende de ella, y si él quiere jugar ese papel, es un juego que puede jugarse de a dos. 

\- ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Roderick?

\- Bueno, “salir” es un verbo un poco fuerte, digamos que algo así y que es posible que evolucione hacia eso en un futuro.

Lo está haciendo a propósito, dando vueltas y hablando con tecnicismos y rodeos, que es algo que sabe que a él lo saca de quicio. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese momento en que él la está sometiendo a una caza de brujas y ella responde poniendo el dedo en todos los puntos débiles de él, dispuesta a usar todo su arsenal para hacerlo enloquecer? ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?

\- Madison. - Hay un tono de advertencia en la voz de él, y se pone repentinamente serio, y Madison siente el impulso de acercarse a él y abrazarlo y decirle que no es nada, que Roderick no le importa nada en comparación, que hará cualquier cosa que él le pida, pero bueno, se suponía que no iba a darle su vida, y eso es lo que está tratando de hacer.- No puedes salir con Roderick.

Y así como una sola mirada puede recordarle años y años de memorias compartidas y de secretos y capas y matices del afecto que siente por él, una sola frase puede obligarla a retraerse y mostrar las garras.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Pues porque no!- Él golpea el puño con fuerza sobre el libro de español de ella, y lo tira al suelo, y Madison jamás lo había visto perder el control tan rápido.- ¿No te das cuenta de que lo está haciendo por celos? Se siente solo desde que Spencer sale con Alistair y yo con Jane, y eres su única opción disponible. ¿No te das cuenta, Madison?

Por un instante, ella cree que la va a tomar de los hombros y la va a sacudir, como intentando hacer entrar la razón a la fuerza en ella, pero afortunadamente no lo hace, porque ella no sabe cómo reaccionaría si él la tocara.

\- ¿Y a tí que te importa? Nunca me preguntaste si me parecía que Jane era buena para tí, y me pediste que dejara de meterme en tu vida, y lo hice. ¡No te metas tú en la mía ahora! Qué me importa por qué lo está haciendo Roderick, nos la pasamos bien juntos y eso es todo lo que cuenta.

Mason se pasa las manos por el cabello y a Madison se le ha excedido el límite de su paciencia, ya no siente el impulso maternal de acomodarlo, sino que arde en deseos de hacer un comentario hiriente, pero se refrena porque lo que más ha ejercitado en las últimas semanas es el autocontrol.

\- Tenias tantos candidatos para elegir: jugadores de fútbol, miembros de la banda, podrías haber elegido al chico que quisieras. ¿Por qué Roderick?- Mason se pasea de un lado al otro del comedor dando largas zancadas, y pareciera estar hablando más consigo mismo que con ella, pero de todos modos Madison le responde, porque nunca ha habido un límite claro entre cuando hablan consigo mismos y cuando hablan con el otro.

\- ¿Acaso crees que los jugadores de football lo harían con buenas intenciones, que saldrían conmigo porque les gusto y no por alguna estúpida cuestión de estatus? Prefiero a Roderick, que sé que es genuinamente buena gente, muchas gracias.

Mason detiene su paseo y la mira fijamente a los ojos con absoluta seriedad antes de contestarle.

\- Precisamente. Sé que es buena gente, y no quiero que le rompas el corazón.

Madison no dice una sola palabra más, recoge su libro y sus apuntes de español y haciendo caso omiso a los balbuceos y la mano que Mason intenta apoyar en su hombro, sube las escaleras y cierra las dos puertas que dan a su cuarto. 

*

La voz de Mason tiembla en el teléfono y Jane quisiera sentir pena, pero vio el estado en el que salió él del colegio, y conoce los motivos, y no puede compadecerse sinceramente de él cuando desaprueba el modo en el que él ha actuado.

\- Jane. Creo que la he liado en grande.

\- Mason, es tu hermana y siempre será tu hermana. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, te lo perdonará, estoy segura. Y no, prefiero no saber qué hiciste, prefiero mantenerme al margen de esto tanto como sea posible.

\- No sé, Jan. La has visto enojada, has visto cómo reacciona usando la artilleria pesada y echando espuma por la boca. No se guarda nada. Pero recién se encerró en su cuarto, sin siquiera contestar a lo que le dije.

\- ¿Realmente piensas lo que le dijiste?

\- ¡No! No, en lo absoluto. Pero a veces mi lengua funciona más rápido que mi cerebro, ya lo sabes.

\- Bueno, díselo

\- Ella también lo sabe.

\- Recuérdaselo entonces.

*

Madison siente un tibio afecto por Roderick, siente que es un gran amigo y está agradecida porque él la haya mantenido acompañada durante sus días más solitarios, pero la pelea con Mason- y una larga noche de llanto en consecuencia- le ha dado energía para meter quinta en una relación que ella hubiera llevado cómodamente en segunda. En otro momento de su vida hubiera cedido ante esos instintos y se hubiera llevado a Roderick puesto, con todo y su rabia visceral, y eso hubiera sido contraproducente, especialmente por el carácter relajado y calmo de Roderick, pero por suerte “la nueva Madison” tiene la suficiente cabeza fría como para pensar un instante antes de actuar, y como no sabe exactamente qué decisión tomar, le consulta a Kitty Wilde.

Kitty no debería ser la voz de la razón de nadie, pero ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y el hecho de estarse graduando ha suavizado sus sentimientos hacia los nuevos miembros, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, le encanta la sensación de ser Mamá Pato. Madison se acerca a ella sin rodeos, porque sabe que a pesar de sus manejes maquiavélicos- o quizás precisamente por ellos- Kitty aprecia la frontalidad en la gente, y Madison lo sabe todo sobre ir tan de frente con los problemas que al final termina llevándoselos puestos.

La acorrala en el almuerzo, cuando sabe que Kitty tiene hora de estudio, y a ella no le importa perderse una hora de geografía con tal de poner un poco de sentido en su vida.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Kitty no levanta la mirada de la bandeja, pero la despacha con el gesto universal para decir _Luego_. Madison la espera en la puerta del comedor con los brazos cruzados. Diez minutos después, Kitty se acerca a ella y para su sorpresa enlaza su brazo con el de Madison.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo.

*

Desde el comienzo que le ponen los pelos de punta, los dos, con esas sonrisas de publicidad de dentífrico y el optimismo a prueba de balas de Mason y la férrea determinación de Madison, pero Kitty no puede decir que no les haya tomado cariño. No es lo que solía ser, por supuesto, y cada día que pasa en New Directions es un recordatorio más vívido y más intenso de la familia que supo tener y que perdió, pero no disfrutar a los que tiene sería dehsonrar la memoria de los que perdió.

Por el amor de Dios, habla de ellos como si estuvieran muertos, como si no se tuvieran mutuamente en facebook; como si no tuvieran un grupo de wasapp que aún hoy se llama, amargamente, _New New Directions_ , y del que también forman parte Tina, Sam, Artie, Blaine y hasta Sugar y Joe; como si no se las ingeniaran para juntarse los cinco al menos una vez al mes en un lugar intermedio, siempre variable; como si Unique no enviara fotos con su atuendo del día, como si la última canción de Marley no fuera el tono que Kitty usa para despertarse, como si Ryder y Jake no mandaran audios exaltados en los que siempre hablan de cómo las tres los sacan de quicio, pero siempre hay un dejo de risa de trasfondo en su voz.

No están muertos, pero de algún modo lo están dentro de las paredes del McKinley High, porque Kitty no puede sacudirse sus fantasmas de las espaldas, y, porque a veces recuerda a Marley consumida y demacrada en su pálido traje amarillo de Sandra Dee, Kitty no puede darle la espalda a Madison McCarthy.

No hay muchas comparaciones que puedan ser hechas entre Marley y Madison más allá de las piernas eternas y los ojos melancólicos, y no es que Kitty está interesada en trazar paralelos, del mismo modo en que no le interesa, por ejemplo, comparar a Spencer con Jake o a Jane con Unique, pero hay algo que la enternece a veces en sus grandes ojos claros y su cabello castaño y su inseguridad, y Kitty ha cometido muchos errores en sus contados años, pero no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner su granito de arena para que otra mujer se lleve el mundo por delante.

Kitty entiende y no entiende a la vez los problemas de Madison. Entiende porque ha estado antes en situaciones similares, especialmente con Artie, sintiendo que está a merced del deseo y la voluntad de alguien más, y no es una sensación agradable, es como estar subida en una montaña rusa con los ojos vendados: una siente la adrenalina de la subida en el estómago, pero no puede saber cuando la la van a soltar en caída libre y sin cinturón de seguridad. No entiende porque es hija única y aparentemente entre hermanos hay lazos y códigos que ella no comparte y no conoce. No entiende porque no sabe en realidad qué es lo que Madison pretende o espera, ni de Roderick ni de Mason.

\- Sue estaría contenta de que hayas adelgazado.

Lo dice como un llamado de atención al uniforme de Madison, que cuelga como si sus hombros no tuvieran más densidad que una percha, porque desde Marley se ha obsesionado por la forma en la que el estrés afecta la salud de los demás. Quizás ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero al menos está aprendiendo de ellos.

Madison se encoge de hombros y se sienta sobre sus tobillos a su lado.

\- No he estado comiendo muy bien que digamos.

\- Eres una cabeza hueca. Te dije que no podías permitir que un hombre arruinara tu vida, y ahí vas tú y te das la cabeza directamente contra la pared. Que difícil que es ser yo.- Lo dice quizás con más violencia de la necesaria, pero es algo que le gustaría grabar a fuego en la frente de cada una de las chicas de este colegio, y probablemente de este mundo. Incluso en la de aquellas que no se sienten atraídas por hombres, porque no hay una única forma en la que pueden arruinarte la vida.

Madison se queda en silencio por un buen rato y cuando finalmente habla, lo hace sin mirarla a la cara, y de un modo en el que Kitty nunca pensó que fuera a hablarle.

\- El problema es que no sé qué quiero, no sé qué espero, no sé por qué estoy dudando. Cuando empezó a salir con Jane me dijo que todo seguiría igual entre nosotros, que sólo necesitaba la oportunidad de permitir que alguien más entrara en su corazón. Pero no es cierto. Y ni siquiera es que me moleste Jane, porque no me molesta Jane en sí misma, me molesta la situación, me molesta que ahora tenga un doble estandar y no pueda soportar que Roderick esté interesado en mí, y que me diga cosas horribles que sé que no cree. Quizás este sea el momento de quiebre, quizás esta sea la señal de que tengo que dejarlo ir, de que siempre será mi hermano pero que ya no puede ser mi otra mitad. Quizás lo sano sería hacerlo, dejarlo ir. Pero no puedo. No puedo y no quiero. Y no sé qué hacer.

Kitty podría decirle muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas rozando o sobrepasando el límite de lo desagradable, pero le quedan apenas un par de meses en este colegio y, ¿esa es la imagen que quiere dejar, incluso cuando nadie la ve?

\- Por lo que veo, tienes dos opciones, que son los dos extremos: o ignoras lo que él piensa y cortas con la influencia que tiene sobre tu vida o le dices de frente lo que opinas y luego lidias con ello. Vivir en la zona tibia, intermedia, te está destruyendo, y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. _Go big or go home_ , Madison.

Madison asiente con la cabeza, pensativa, y por un instante Kitty siente el impulso de darle una palmada en la cabeza, pero todo tiene un límite. Y luego se siente aliviada de no haberlo hecho, porque Madison vuelve a hablar, y a bocajarro le dice algo que le dan ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

\- Si quisiera acostarme con Roderick, quizás todo sería más fácil. Pero no quiero.

Realmente, Kitty quisiera reírse para no llorar.

\- Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver. Puedes querer a alguien y no desear acostarte con él. Eso tienes que decidirlo tú.

Podría contarle su propia historia, pero no se la cuenta, porque eso sería sobrepasar otro límite que aún no está del todo lista para dejar atrás, y cuando esa tarde no puede sacarse el recuerdo de la cabeza, busca ayuda enviándole a Ryder un mensaje que reza _Elvis, Elvis, let me be_ , y Ryder responde llamándola inmediatamente, y hay cosas que están hechas para quedar en familia. 

*

Mason sabe que está siendo injusto con prácticamente todo el mundo a su alrededor, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

Está siendo injusto con Jane, que se siente un poco dejada de lado por la repentina obsesión que él ha desarrollado por Madison, y que es demasiado cortés como para llamarle la atención, aunque él se dé cuenta de todos modos por el dolor en su mirada cuando la siente clavada en él cuando no están juntos. Jane no se merece alguien que no bese el suelo en el que pisa, y Mason pensó que él podía ser esa persona, pero ahora se está dando cuenta de que aunque creyó que era tan fácil como abrir su corazón a alguien más que Madison, en realidad no es sencillo en lo absoluto.

Está siendo injusto con Roderick, que es un chico excelente que Mason aprecia sinceramente, y cuyo único pecado ha sido desarrollar una amistad con miras de crecimiento con Madison. Roderick no se merece alguien que lo fulmine con cada pensamiento sólo porque aspira a tener algo que Mason no quiere darle, pero que en realidad no es suyo ni algo sobre lo que le corresponde decidir.

Está siendo injusto con Madison, que es su propia persona y ha tenido una conducta ejemplar respecto a Jane desde el momento en el que Mason se plantó firme y se lo pidió, Madison, que es la persona que Mason mejor conoce y por la que dejaría cualquier otra cosa, y sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo. Madison no se merece estar en esa relación de poder desbalanceado, porque Mason le pidió espacio para que su vida más allá de ella pudiera florecer, y ahora no puede tolerar la idea de que ella también puede tener una vida más allá de él. 

Mason sabe que está siendo injusto, pero eso no hace que deje de serlo. No cree ni espera ser un dechado de virtudes, pero a veces se cuestiona si está perjudicando más que beneficiando la vida de todos los que lo rodean. Además, es válido plantearse por qué lo está haciendo, y ese es el principal de sus problemas: que no tiene ni idea de por qué está teniendo esta serie de reacciones.

Por si fuera poco, este es el día en el que Jane decide que ha tenido suficiente. Mason no puede culparla: tiene perfectamente en claro que ha estado siendo injusto con ella durante la última semana. Mason la quiere, la quiere muchísimo, y precisamente por eso quiere lo mejor para ella, pero también la necesita, y no tiene el coraje suficiente como para decírselo, porque sabe que ella no podría decirle que no, y no quiere ponerla en una obligación. Por eso, cuando esta tarde entran al aula del coro y ella se sienta junto a Roderick y no en el lugar que él le reservó a su lado, Mason agacha la cabeza y acepta el castigo con resignación, porque se lo merece. 

No la busca al salir de clases, y se queda demorado para darle la posibilidad de escape sin un encuentro incómodo. Quizás está leyendo demasiado en las señales, quizás ella sólo ha tenido un mal día, quizás necesita un poco de aire. O quizás no. 

Está a punto de quedarse a preguntarle algo a Mr. Anderson, no sabe exactamente qué, pero él se acerca a apoyar una mano en el hombro de Mr. Hummel, quién está pasando una franela por la placa que está colgando en la pared, y Mason se da cuenta de que en ese lugar su ánimo sólo puede empeorar, y emprende el camino de regreso a su casa.

El viento fresco en su cara, y el camino de regreso a casa- caminando porque a Madison le toca el auto por ser un día par, y Mason no quería quedarse importunándola por si quería quedarse con Roderick, o lo que fuese- le hace bien y le ayuda a despejarse. Es evidente lo que tiene que hacer y no entiende cómo no se le ocurrió antes.

Todo seguirá desequilibrado mientras él continúe en desavenencia con Madison. Madison es la base de su vida, la fundación desde la cual Mason se impulsa para saltar al mundo, y si esa piedra de toque se tambalea, nada más puede estar en el lugar correcto. ¿Qué se puede construir cuando no se han colocado correctamente los cimientos? 

Mason tiene que arreglar antes lo que siempre ha sido primero en su vida, y luego a partir de allí puede volver a construir el mundo que ahora siente que se le está viniendo encima.

*

Madison abre la puerta de la casa a sabiendas de que hay algo que anda mal detrás. Llamenlo como quieran: sexto sentido, instinto femenino o sincronización de mellizos, pero Madison sabe antes de abrir la puerta que Mason está por hacer algo que no le gustará, y quizás sea un círculo vicioso, porque su aprehensión siempre instiga en él reacciones exaltadas. Mason está cocinando, y eso está tan mal que que a Madison le dan ganas instintivas de fruncir la nariz.

Mason tiene algunos talentos maravillosos- su voz increíble, su carisma, su flexibilidad, dotes decentes de copista y un envidiable acento en francés- pero la cocina no es una de ellas, porque le falta la delicadeza del paso a paso sin precipitarse hacia el resultado final. Madison se ha encargado siempre de la cocina, no porque tenga un talento particular, sino porque tiene un caracter más pragmático y una mano más firme, y un instinto maternal indiscutible que sabe bien cuando se le agrega a la sopa.

Mason está cocinando para los dos, y Madison no sabe si sentirse preocupada, halagada o afrentada. 

\- Mason, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Intenta no sonar hostil, pero de todos modos él no reacciona como si se sintiera cuestionado.

\- Madison, hola. Date una ducha y la cena estará lista para cuando vuelvas.

Él lo está intentando, y Madison le dará el beneficio de la duda, sin revivir los rencores que se han enquistado entre ellos en los últimos días, al menos hasta saber qué se trae él entre manos.

* 

Mason tiene todo fríamente calculado, pero por supuesto, las cosas no salen como él las había planeado. Madison lo deja hacer, pero no hay nada de calidez en sus gestos, y Mason no sabe cómo penetrar esa coraza, porque desde que eran niños la estrategia siempre fue dejar que a ella se le pasara el enojo, porque nunca sucedió nada que pudiera separarlos de forma prolongada. 

Pero ahora llevan días tensos, y Madison es amable pero fría, hablan de cosas casuales durante la cena, ella no responde a sus chistes ni a sus comentarios que siempre generaron complicidad entre ellos y Mason siente que está a punto de enloquecer, porque es como darse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez. Madison levanta la mesa cuando terminan de comer, y Mason la intercepta en la cocina cuando está poniendo los platos en remojo, desesperado porque la oportunidad se le está escapando de las manos. 

La toma de las muñecas y ella observa sus manos fijamente, como si no supiera reconocerlas.

\- Madison, quiero pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Por qué?- Esa es la respuesta que no se esperaba, y que lo deja boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.- Finalmente me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí. Está bien, creo que no es cierto, pero no puedo ir en contra de lo que sientes. Eres tu propia persona, Mason, y tengo que respetarlo.

 _Eso_ se siente definitivamente que tu mundo se haga pedazos. A pesar de que ella lo está expulsando, él no la suelta.

\- Madison, no. No digas eso. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y lo sabes. Me enceguecí por un momento y dije algo que no pensaba. No me castigues por el resto de la eternidad. 

Madison levanta entonces la vista de las manos de él en sus muñecas, y Mason pocas veces ha visto sus ojos tan doloridos. Habla en voz tan baja que por un instante Mason duda si no lo habrá hecho dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque no te creo, Mason. _No.Te.Creo_.- Enfatiza cada una de las palabras y Mason siente deseos de retroceder como si le hubiera clavado un puñal dentro del pecho, quisiera dejarse caer y poder retorcerse en el dolor, pero es el momento de resistir y permitir que, ahora que se ha abierto la herida, ella deje salir los fantasmas que la están volviendo ponzoñosa.- Si yo fuera lo más importante en tu vida, te hubieras dado cuenta de que pasé semanas deseando morirme porque pensé que ya no me querías. Pasé semanas en las que cada día era un desafío, porque poner un pie delante del otro significaba un esfuerzo monumental, y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Así que haz lo que quieras, Mason, respeto si quieres poner toda tu atención en otro lado, pero por lo menos ten la decencia de no mentirme. 

Mason jamás podría explicar claramente qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza para hacer lo que termina haciendo. Probablemente, una mezcla de la necesidad de tenerla cerca y de hacerla callar, y de hacerle saber que quizás se haya equivocado, pero no le está mintiendo, no le está mintiendo respecto a lo que siente, y a su corazón que se está haciendo pedazos porque jamás han estado tan cerca de tirar por la borda años de complicidad y de caricias emotivas. Como no hay ningún modo de hacer converger todas esas emociones y esas necesidades en palabras, Mason desplaza sus manos hacia la cadera de ella y la besa.

Durante ese instante, Mason no piensa en la ironía de estar cumpliendo lo que tanto Kitty como Spencer predijeron, no piensa en lo moralmente incorrecto que es lo que está haciendo, no piensa- si tiene que ser sincero- en Jane, y mucho menos en Roderick. Sólo piensa en que esa es Madison, _su_ Madison, la persona que tanto conoce y tanto lo conoce, y que lo han compartido todo menos un beso, y tarde o temprano todo llega en la vida, y puede sentir que ella se vuelve a armar en el beso, y eso es todo lo que necesita.

La besa y la besa y la besa y es como una adicción, no cree que pudiera dejar de besarla ni aunque lo intentara, hay una atracción magnética entre sus labios que no permite que se separen, y el subidón de adrenalina se hace casi insufrible de tan placentero cuando Madison finalmente apoya sus manos en la nuca de él y enreda sus dedos en su cabello.

Se besan hasta que Mason siente que si no vuelve a tomar una bocanada entera de aire perderá la conciencia, y entonces se separan pero es como sentir un dolor físico, es como sentir que le extirpan algo que siempre había llevado debajo de la piel y que sólo extraña cuando le quitan, porque antes había sido tan parte intrínseca de sí mismo que no se había percatado de que podía tener una existencia independiente. 

Se separan pero se mantienen juntos, la frente de uno contra la del otro, sus respiraciones entremezcladas y Mason sabe que está sonriendo como un idiota, que no puede contener la sonrisa y tampoco podría explicar exactamente por qué, y Madison no sonríe, pero al menos ya no parece que está al borde del llanto.

\- Nos fuimos a la mierda.- Dice con su frontalidad característica, y Mason se ríe, no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse, y la toma de la cintura y la lleva en andas hasta el sofá y se recuesta sobre ella, y los dos son todo planos perfectos y articulaciones deliciosas, y ahora puede entender por qué Kitty Wilde no fue la primera en pensar que había algo entre ellos: porque son demasiado perfectos juntos como para _no_ pensarlo.

*

Madison se despierta con una contractura en el cuello que podría llegar a matarla si se descuida, y con dificultad para respirar, porque Mason está comprimiendo su caja toráxica, y no necesita abrir los ojos para que los recuerdos de la noche anterior caigan sobre ella como una cascada de agua helada.

\- Mase.- Lo llama con la voz baja porque la insuficiencia de aire le hace dificultoso el hablar, pero con el apodo de toda la vida que hacía semanas que no usaba y que sabe a miel sobre su lengua.- Mase, no me estás dejando respirar.- Él reacciona inmediatamente y se pone de pie frotándose los ojos, porque jamás ha lidiado bien con las mañanas.- Vamos, mamá y papá llegarán pronto.

Mason asiente con la cabeza y un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas cuando los recuerdos también vuelven a él.

\- Ven a la cocina. Pondré a hacer café.

*

Se sientan en silencio durante lo que podría parecer una eternidad, y aunque el silencio nunca ha sido incómodo entre ellos, tampoco nunca antes habían tenido tantas cosas que decirse con urgencia. 

Madison no puede explicar por qué, pero hay algo que antes retorcía sus entrañas y le daba náuseas cada vez que pensaba en él que se ha esfumado como por arte de magia. No es lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que todo se ha solucionado entre ellos- además, ¿qué sería exactamente lo que podría haber hecho que las cosas se solucionaran? ¿Un beso?-, pero debe admitir que no puede despreciar la tranquilidad mental que le ha traído la actitud de él de ayer. No dirá que es algo lógico, pero es lo que tiene y no lo pondrá en duda.

Le sirve el café en su taza favorita y él se lo agradece con una caricia en los nudillos, y quizás todo podría ser incómodo y extraño entre ellos, pero no lo es, y Madison piensa sacarle hasta la última gota de jugo a esta efímera paz, aunque sea imprescindible que hablen.

\- No quise hablarte ayer como lo hice, Mase. No quiero que te sientas culpable. Es verdad que me lastimó lo que hiciste, pero debería haber sido más madura y haberte dicho lo que me molestaba.

Mason toma un sorbo de café y exhala un suspiro de satisfacción antes de responderle.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Mads. Tienes razón, y en todo caso yo debería disculparme por cómo me comporté últimamente. Te pedí espacio y me lo diste, y al final resultó que era yo el que no podía lidiar con ese espacio, que no sé cómo funcionar si no te tengo constantemente al lado, que mi cerebro no puede procesar que puedas querer a alguien más que a mí.

Madison toma su taza de café para calentarse las manos, pero no le da un sorbo, y tampoco lo mira a los ojos antes de responderle.

\- Que tú quieras más a Jane que a mí no quiere decir que yo opine lo mismo sobre Roderick. 

Mason estira un brazo sobre la mesa y toma la mano de Madison con las suyas, y ella ya no puede rehuirle la mirada.

\- ¿No quieres a Roderick más que a mí?

\- No. 

\- ¿No llegarás a querer a Roderick más que a mí?

\- No.

\- ¿No querrás a alguien más que a mí?

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- ¿No lo sé? Es lo que siento. Tú pediste espacio para que alguien más pudiera entrar en tu corazón, y quizás ese era _mi_ problema, que yo no te lo daba, pero yo no podría pedirte espacio para que alguien más pueda entrar en mi corazón, Mason. No es un problema tuyo, es lo que me pasa, es lo que siento. Nadie podría hacer disminuir lo que siento por ti, y tú no dejas espacio para nadie más, y no me interesa expulsarte para que alguien más pueda entrar. ¿Cuál sería el sentido? 

\- Bueno, siempre supimos que eras la más brillante de los dos. 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque tienes tan claro lo que quieres, lo que te pasa, mientras que yo siento que soy… un desastre. No hay nada claro en mi cabeza. Y por eso sucede lo que sucedió ayer.

\- ¿No quieres a Jane?

\- Por supuesto que quiero a Jane. Quería a Jane, o pensaba que eso era querer, y luego tú comenzaste a salir con Roderick…

\- Roderick y yo no estamos saliendo. 

\- ... tú y Roderick _lo que sea_ , y todo se me puso de cabeza. Pensé que tenía las cuentas claras, pero los celos me consumían de sólo pensar en que podías tener otra persona, otro hombre en tu vida más importante que yo.

\- Bienvenido a mi vida.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. 

\- Está bien. Continúa.

\- Y ahora pienso, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto? No con _esto_.- Y hace un gesto vago con la mano indicando el espacio entre los dos, que hace que a Madison le den ganas de mordérsela.- Sino con esto, con la parte en la que los dos tratamos de que el otro nos deje espacio para alguien más, en lugar de gozar esa sensación al máximo.

Madison se encoge de hombros. 

\- ¿Y qué hacemos, entonces? Porque no veo una solución a corto plazo. Ni a largo, para ser sinceros.

Mason se ríe y Madison no puede mantener la fachada; simular durante semanas que estaba bien manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente la ha estado desgastando de a poco. Mason se ríe y Madison siente en ese instante que realmente están conectados, que se les encienden al mismo tiempo las terminales de placer, que la alegría de él abre una cascada de agua tibia dentro de su pecho, y no puede mantenerse incólume, no puede continuar simulando que nada ha cambiado, y por eso se acerca y lo besa.

Se acerca y lo besa y si ayer estaban fuera de control, hoy es un modo más de reconectar lo que estaba roto, el beso no es lo que los une, sino que, porque están unidos, puede existir ese beso, y si ayer se sentía como que estaba en caída libre, sin dominio sobre su cuerpo, ahora siente que Mason la delimita y la contornea; los únicos puntos de fuga son aquellos en los que se están tocando, aquellos límites entre un cuerpo y el otro, que se les vuelven confusos y borrosos, se funden el uno en el otro y Madison pensó que quizás estaría al borde de la locura, pero nunca se ha sentido más cuerda que en este momento.

Lo besa y lo besa y lo besa, y él la toma de la cintura y no podría explicar cómo, termina sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y es como si Mason conociera- quizás Mason conoce- como tocar todos los interruptores correctos en su cuerpo, porque logra encenderla como jamás se ha encendido antes. Rompe el beso y se esconde jadeante en su hombro, porque la están asaltando un mar de sensaciones que no sabía que podía sentir, y siente que Mason está temblando bajo su cuerpo y _oh, dios mio, dios mio_ , Madison siente su erección contra la articulación entre su muslo y su cadera y la asalta una ráfaga de pánico porque está pisando un terreno por completo desconocido, y a pesar de que nunca antes se había sentido más a gusto que en ese instante y en ese lugar, se pone de pie de un salto y corre desesperadamente a salpicarse el rostro con agua helada. 

* 

No se hablan esa tarde en los pasillos, y Jane suspira y menea la cabeza, pero no es como antes, que no se hablaban porque estaban molestos el uno con el otro; no se hablan porque tienen muchos asuntos pendientes y porque Madison tiene que acomodar su propia cabeza y los dos tienen que tomar decisiones individuales antes de poder tomarlas como conjunto; pero no puede explicarle todo eso a Jane, y por eso deja que Jane piense lo que quiera.

Se cruzan por los pasillos y Madison casi no alza la cabeza, pero Mason la sigue con insistencia por cada esquina, y es como si su cuerpo vibrase cada vez que la ve, y realmente, está más jodido de lo que pensaba.

No se detiene a pensar en que es algo moralmente incorrecto, ni algo que ha negado infinidad de veces, no deja que la culpa lo carcoma, ni siquiera por Jane- y no nos engañemos: Jane le importa infinitamente-, porque es impulsivo y le gusta poder dejarse llevar por lo que siente a cada instante, mientras que Madison es perfectamente calculadora y milimétrica. Eso no significa que sea fácil, porque los impulsos lo llevan a tomar acciones, pero no decisiones, y luego lidiar con las reacciones suele ser la parte más complicada. Mason ha estado trabajando duro durante los últimos meses para forjar algo con Jane- no hay que perder nunca de vista que le _encanta_ Jane-, y cree que ha logrado algo que medianamente tiene futuro, pero ahora ha descubierto- ¿re-descubierto?- algo que tiene raíces en lo más profundo de sí mismo, algo que lo contacta con la historia de sus emociones y con la memoria muscular de cada uno de sus dedos, y Mason es impulsivo porque es emocional y porque es pasional, y cómo se supone que pueda resistirse a eso.

Pero no es una decisión que puede tomar solo, es una decisión que tienen que tomar los dos- ¿los tres? ¿Los cuatro?- y sinceramente no sabe siquiera cuáles son las opciones que tiene, y ha dormido poco y mal, y Jane tiene la sonrisa más bonita del universo, pero los labios aún le vibran con el recuerdo de los de Madison y, realmente, no tiene ni idea de cómo va a salir vivo de este embrollo. Intenta consolar su incomodidad- _disimular su culpa_ , diría Madison con cinismo- pasando cada segundo posible con Jane, pero Jane tampoco es fanática de las relaciones extra dependientes, y es finita la cantidad de tiempo que puede tolerarlo pegado a su cadera sin ponerse irritable.

Y Mason termina el día triste como un cachorrito apaleado, con Janer marcándole distancia y Madison ignorándolo, y no ha sido tan miserable en mucho tiempo, y tiene que decidir qué es lo que va a hacer, porque está seguro de que esas dos mujeres serán la causa de su muerte.

*

Madison ha estado distante desde hace varios días, pero particularmente hoy, y Roderick sabe reconocer y respetar cuando alguien necesita espacio, porque él también necesita el suyo, y por eso da un precavido paso hacia atrás. Por eso, cuando Madison lo está esperando a la salida de la práctica del coro, Roderick intenta que no se vislumbre su sorpresa.

No es eso estrictamente lo que le importa a Roderick, por supuesto, pero es tan bonita, incluso cuando no sonríe, con sus largas piernas de gimnasta y sus cálidos ojos claros, y Roderick siente siempre el impulso de tocarla, principalmente porque la quiere, y la quiere en muchos sentidos, aunque no lo invada por ella un amor desgarrador y apocalíptico. Roderick la quiere porque lo hace reír y le gusta su compañía y comparten cosas, y es perfectamente consciente de que el día en que eso no funcione más para alguno de los dos la relación se cortara, aunque espera que puedan seguir siendo amigos. No tienen un amor de novela, y tampoco es lo que él está buscando, y por eso no se sorprende cuando ella le suelta la novedad sin anestesia.

\- Creo que tenemos que terminar.

\- Está bien, Madison. 

Madison se voltea para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, y Roderick siente tanto afecto por ella en ese instante que podría abrazarla, pero no lo hace.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué? ¿No vas a indignarte?

Roderick no quisiera sonar frío, pero tampoco quiere dar impresiones equivocadas o conflictuarla, así que de todos modos se encoge de hombros.

\- Te respeto lo suficiente como para creer que debes tener tus motivos, y si son válidos para tí, lo son para mi. Además, esta relación siempre funcionó porque era sencilla, y no hay derecho a arruinar el final con escándalos.

Madison sonríe, pero es una sonrisa superficial, y toma la mano de Roderick entre las suyas.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, Madison. Gracias por lo que fue.

\- Y por lo que será.

\- Y por lo que será.

* 

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Madison se aprieta el entrecejo con el índice y el pulgar, y se arrepiente de no haber cerrado con llave la puerta que da a su cuarto.

\- ¿Para qué, Mason? Dejemos las cosas como están. Todo se solucionará con el tiempo.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

Suspira y frunce los labios cuando ve que él se ha sentado en el borde de su cama.

\- Soy tu hermana, sólo que soy una hermana muy cansada, que ya no tiene energías para lidiar con esto.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con esto. - Y gesticula furiosamente entre los dos, porque pocas cosas le molestan tanto como que él se haga el desentendido cuando ha sido el primero en llamar a la puerta.- Con esta cosa terrible y dolorosa e inmoral que pasa entre nosotros.

\- Madison. Madison.- Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba al borde del llanto hasta que lo ve reflejado en los ojos de él, que se ha acercado para tomarla de las manos, arrodillado a sus pies, y Madison lo permite.- Nunca nos ha importado una mierda lo que digan los demás. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar eso ahora?

\- Porque antes siempre fuimos un frente común, siempre fuimos los dos tirando para el mismo lado. Y ahora no tengo ni idea de si somos un frente común, si pensamos la misma cosa. No sé lo que quieres, y es una sensación aterradora, porque antes de ahora siempre pensé que éramos dos mitades de lo mismo. - Está llorando a lágrima tendida, por más que él le está acariciando con ternura el interior de las muñecas y no sabe si quiere pedirle que se vaya, decirle que tenerlo cerca la está dañando, que tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos es lo que la está destruyendo, o pedirle que se quede y subsane el problema.

Pero Mason tiene su mente independiente, y toma sus propias decisiones, y se yergue sobre sus rodillas y la besa, y Madison no sabe si sollozar dentro del beso o soltar una risotada de alegría.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- Porque quiero. Y porque creo que nos hace bien a los dos. Dios mio, Madison, no dejé de pensar en tí en todo el día.

\- ¿Y Jane? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jane?

Mason se muerde el labio inferior y menea la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. No tengo ni la menor idea. Algo… algo se me ocurrirá. Pero por ahora tengo esto, y esto es lo que quiero. ¿Está bien por ti? ¿Lo quieres tu también?

Madison se asegura, a pesar de que la respuesta es evidente y se la ha estado enviando telepáticamente desde hace semanas, de decirla en voz alta, fuerte y clara. 

\- Sí.

Mason le responde con una sonrisa que podría avergonzar al sol, y cómo podría no querer esto, si esto es lo que mantiene su vida en el eje, obtener esa sonrisa la mayor cantidad de veces posibles. Por eso se pone de pie, y le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a pararse, y luego, de la mano y sin hablarle, lo lleva consigo hasta la cama.

*

Mason no lo piensa demasiado, sino que hace simplemente lo que le indican los instintos. No tiene demasiada experiencia, salvo ocasiones que pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano en las que ha llegado a tercera base con Jane, pero ni siquiera se la pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de ir de a poco con Madison, porque no se siente como si estuviera subiendo en una escala, sino como si estuviera llenando los contados huecos que han dejado disponibles a lo largo de toda una vida juntos.

Se sientan en el borde de la cama y Mason no sabe si es él o ella el que está temblando, pero de todos modos la toma del mentón y la mira a los ojos, porque necesita hacerle saber- necesita que los dos sepan- que es algo suyo y de nadie más, y que sólo importa lo que ella quiera, y no lo que puedan llegar a decir los demás. Madison sonríe, y, si antes no estaba seguro, en ese instante Mason tiene la certeza de que ella sabe exactamente lo que está pensando. Él lleva una mano a la cabeza de ella, y acaricia la cola de caballo que es imperativa en las Cheerios, y que ella lleva casi todo el día porque es práctica y funcional. Le acaricia el cabello que cuelga y ella suspira y cierra los ojos y cuidadosamente, como otras veces la ha ayudado a hacerla cuando eran más niños, por primera vez la deshace.

El cabello largo y castaño claro de Madison- mucho más claro de lo que parece cuando está recogido y mucho más claro que el de él- cae sobre sus hombros y su cuello como una cascada, y aunque lo ha pensado siempre, y con fervorosa insistencia en los últimos días, la encuentra tan hermosa que le quita el aliento. Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, ella abre los ojos y sonríe con la cabeza ladeada de medio lado.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo pensando y comienza a hacer algo, Mason, por el amor de dios.

Si le quedaba algún atisbo de duda, ella lo disipa con su urgencia y sus labios sedientos que se posan sobre los suyos. Mason se siente desesperado pero a la vez tranquilo, porque hay un deseo que crece fervoroso dentro de su estómago, pero la calma de ella lo mantiene a raya, porque es la promesa de un deseo satisfecho. Madison es la fuente de todos sus instintos, pero los entiende y los moldea, y Mason debe admitir que jamás se ha sentido tan a gusto con nadie más como se siente con ella. 

Se muere de ganas de preguntarle si ha hecho esto o algo similar antes, pero el sólo tener que preguntar lo hace avergonzarse, y además no le importa en sí (es decir, por supuesto que le importa, porque es su hermana y le importa todo lo que le suceda, pero le importa por ella y no por el hecho en sí, porque tenga envidia o celos), sino que quisiera saberlo porque cree que eso le ayudaría a hacer que este momento sea lo más placentero posible para ambos. Pero Madison comienza a besarlo detrás de la oreja y en el cuello y sus manos temblorosas se aferran a sus biceps y Mason no sólo pierde la capacidad de preguntar, sino también la necesidad, porque entre ellos nunca ha importado lo que han vivido con los demás, y esta no habría de ser la excepción.

Es Madison la que lleva la iniciativa, la que comienza a quitarle la casaca de los Cheerios y luego lo tumba sobre la cama y se recuesta sobre él. Mason la deja hacer porque para él es fundamental que ella se sienta cómoda y se mantengan dentro de sus límites, y porque la sola idea de que ella lo desee tanto como él la desea a ella hace que ese deseo se potencie infinitamente. Madison tiene dedos ágiles y labios talentosos, y, como en todo lo que hace, no se conforma con nada menor a un ciento diez por ciento de rendimiento, y conoce todos sus puntos flacos, y Mason sabe que eso es una combinación mortal.

*

Madison se levanta de la cama dos horas después, cuando oye la puerta de entrada abrirse, y ni siquiera se molesta en asegurarse de que Mason ha cerrado con llave la puerta de ambos cuartos, porque sabe que sus padres no tendrán interés ni energía como para subir a verlos. En cambio, se pone la ropa interior que quedó tirada junto a la cama y va al baño a mojarse la cara. Se mira en el espejo con cuidado, y más allá del cabello desordenado y el leve maquillaje descolorido, que no son propios en ella, no puede percibir ninguna diferencia. No sabe si eso la alegra o la asusta.

Regresa junto a la cama con pies ligeros, y se sienta en el suelo, porque en los breves instantes en los que no estuvo, Mason usurpó su mitad del colchón. Aún a pesar de eso, Madison no puede evitar sonreír, porque lo ve desparramado en su cama, despeinado y a medio vestir y la invade una sensación de calidez infinita que pensó que ya no era capaz de sentir. Toma la mano de él, que pende desde la cama, y recorre con sus dedos cada nudillo, cada intersticio, cada secreto de esas manos que conoce mejor que las suyas. Está tranquila, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesita que él ni nadie la re aseguren de lo que vale, de lo que siente, de que existe. Por eso lo deja dormir, porque hay pocas cosas tan gratificantes como verlo abandonado en su cama. Le besa el dorso de la mano y luego apoya la palma contra su mejilla, y canta suavemente _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_.

Para su sorpresa, él le responde, con la voz ronca por el sueño y corto de aire por la posición: _I know you were right believing for so long_. Madison siente tanta alegría que podría llorar.

* 

Para su sorpresa, no tiene que tomar ninguna decisión sobre Jane, porque Jane la toma por él.

Mason la quiere la quiere la quiere, sobre eso no tiene ninguna duda, pero también sabe que la situación actual es insostenible, y que no puede resignar a Madison, porque hizo el intento y fue cualquier cosa menos exitoso. Siente que está en un callejón sin salida, y no puede decir que no se siente aliviado de que ella le haya sacado el problema de las manos.

Jane lo cita en Breadstix, y Mason tiene la premonición del final en el momento justo de cruzar la puerta, porque Jane está callada y hermosa esperándolo en uno de los reservados. Él se sienta enfrentado a ella, y Jane lo recibe con una media sonrisa y un apretón a su mano por encima de la mesa. Mason siente como si ese apretón estrujase todo su sistema nervioso. Piden y luego quedan en silencio: Mason no se atreve a hablar para no romper la sensación de ensoñación. Por supuesto, es ella quien acaba rompiéndolo.

\- Quizás te parezca un poco frío, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de hacerlo, y hago las cosas como puedo.- Las palabras de ella lo hacen estremecer, pero no la interrumpe.- Creo que debemos terminar.- Mason no se atreve a abrir la boca, porque es infinita la cantidad de posibilidades que pueden salir de ella si lo hace, y prefiere no arriesgarse a que surja una equivocada, así que simplemente intenta pintar en sus ojos una expresión mezcla de perplejidad, tristeza y aceptación. Jane vuelve a sonreír, enigmática, y entonces Mason se queda genuinamente sin palabras, porque no tiene ni idea de qué significa eso.- No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas ahora, pero cuando quieras compartir conmigo qué es lo que mantiene tu cabeza tan ocupada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Mason no puede contárselo, no puede porque no debe y no puede porque no sabría cómo hacerlo, pero en ese momento lo invade una oleada de cariño feroz hacia ella, y toma las dos manos de ella entre las suyas por encima de la mesa.

\- Jane, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, verdad?

Ella ladea la cabeza y sonríe con esa sonrisa que él está seguro que podría curar el cáncer.

\- Por supuesto. Y sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo. Y eso es lo que quiero conservar. Por eso quiero que dejemos esto en una buena posición, antes de que se convierta en algo doloroso y amargo para los dos.

Mason se siente tan aliviado que podría besarla, pero ese es precisamente el punto, así que se conforma con besar el dorso de su mano. Por encima de la mesa.

*

Ella no le dice que lo ha estado esperando, y se excusa en el libro que tiene abierto, pero él _sabe_ que lo ha estado esperando. No le hace preguntas, sin embargo, y él se desarma sobre el sofá a su lado, y esconde sus pies debajo de las piernas de ella, como cuando eran apenas unos niños.

\- ¿Mala noche?- Pregunta ella finalmente después de largos minutos de silencio.

Desde detrás del brazo que le está cubriendo los ojos, Mason responde.

\- No. Jane rompió conmigo. 

No ve la expresión de ella mutando indecisa entre la empatía, la pena y la exaltación eufórica, pero es tan obvia- o quizás él la conoce tanto- que casi y hasta puede oírla.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Era lo correcto y lo mejor. 

\- Mmm.- Ella se acurruca a su lado, y Mason la rodea con los brazos y siente un intenso deseo de besarla, pero no quiere que a ella siquiera se le pase por la cabeza la idea de que la está usando como premio consuelo, porque una cosa es por completo independiente de la otra.- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Él traza con su dedo índice un recorrido desde la muñeca hasta el interior del codo de ella. 

\- Lo mismo que hemos hecho siempre. Sólo que un poco más unidos y, espero, un poco más felices.


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un placer.

Al principio se esfuerzan por mantener el secreto, pero uno no puede vivir años y años con las mismas personas sin levantar sospechas o incluso generar certezas.

La primera en saberlo- cuando no- es Kitty, quien tiene olfato para estas cosas, y con el modo en el que Madison la estuvo manteniendo como consejera durante semanas, no pueden escondérselo más que durante unos pocos días. Kitty simula unas arcadas que Madison tolera impasible, pero jura que mantendrá el secreto, y cumple con su palabra, y los dos le estarán eternamente agradecidos, aunque sean incapaces de explicar con palabras exactamente por qué.

Afortunadamente, logran superar el colegio sin tener que decírselo a nadie más, aunque Roderick y Jane debaten abiertamente sobre sus sospechas, y Mason y Madison se hacen los desentendidos cuando los oyen. Como si todos supieran- quizás todos saben- nadie vuelve a hacerles la pregunta de forma directa, porque no saben si serían capaces de mentir de forma descarada, y nadie quiere ponerlos en esa situación. Jane y Roderick no necesitan saberlo, los Warbler sospechan, Spencer intenta sacarle información a Kitty como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar la carne, y sus profesores giran alrededor de ellos como si ni siquiera se les pasara por la cabeza. Kitty es el puente que une las dos generaciones, Kitty es la única cosa que permite que no existan en universos absolutamente independientes, y Kitty no permite que esa información migre de un universo al otro, y por eso a Kurt, Blaine y Rachel ni siquiera se les pasa por la cabeza.

La verdad es que los que sospechan tienen tantos motivos como no para hacerlo, porque si bien es cierto que no se andan con extremo cuidado, que no tienen una relación por completo ascética y fraternal, en realidad nunca la han tenido, nunca han medido un abrazo de más o una mirada perdida en el otro. Nada ha cambiado sustancialmente en lo que los demás pueden ver. Quizás precisamente por eso es que todos han sospechado desde un principio.

Mason, que es impulsivo y confía en sus pasiones y en que el amor prevalece ante todo, cree que no tienen por qué ocultarse, que no es de la incumbencia de nadie más que de ellos. Madison, que de algún modo tiene más en claro qué tan cruel puede ser el mundo, le dice que no puede ser tan ingenuo y pensar que no serán juzgados sólo porque se quieren. Como si el amor fuera garantía de algo en esta vida, sino todo lo contrario.

(A veces se lo dice mientras besa sus mejillas y frota su nariz contra sus sienes. A veces se lo dice en susurros enfurecidos mientras su padres están en el cuarto de al lado. A veces se lo dice retirándole la palabra durante horas, porque por más que lo intente no puede resistir ni un día entero sin hablarle. Qué le van a hacer, la inmoralidad y el secretismo son el karma de su relación: otras parejas tienen la infidelidad, la religión, el dinero, la ropa sucia en el suelo y la tapa del inodoro sin levantar, y ellos tienen esto. Es el precio a pagar, y Madison está más que dispuesta a pagarlo.) 

Mason es más dócil de lo que cualquiera podría creer, y no la fuerza a vivir en un ambiente que ella considera hostil, por más que haga su vida marginalmente más difícil. Está bien, se tienen el uno al otro y no necesitan la aceptación de los demás para ser validados. Los que merecen saberlo, de todos modos, prácticamente lo saben o se lo huelen, y prefieren mantener las aguas tranquilas antes que ratificar ese conocimiento. Los que no lo intuyen en lo más mínimo de todos modos no cuentan, y por más que Mason desearía gritar su amor por los tejados, no es estúpido, y sabe que hay determinados órdenes en el universo que no deben ser alterados. Puede conformarse, puede conformarse con cosas simples, con tener a Madison desparramada en su regazo mientras práctica para su examen final de francés, con que Jane le guiñe un ojo por el pasillo y graciosamente sea su mejor amiga como si nada hubiera sucedido, con que Roderick no le guarde ningún rencor, sino que incluso todo este embrollo pareciera haberlos unido de algún modo, con que el resto de los integrantes de New Directions lo aprecie y las Cheerios no se hagan un festín con su carne. Quizás pueda parecer poca cosa en comparación con lo que siempre había soñado, pero a medida que se crece los sueños se hacen más pequeños, porque eso los vuelve más realizables, y el ser realizados los vuelve más valiosos.

Mason, que creyó que el gran amor de su vida era ese impulso que le tironeaba el estómago hacia Jane y esa química entre ellos que se desparrama por sobre el escenario, siente que el amor hacia Madison lo ha hecho crecer y madurar, contrariamente a lo que podrían decir los demás, de que no fue capaz de superar la infancia, porque no puede ir más allá de la simbiosis pueril que comparte con su hermana melliza. Mason no es tan iluso como para decir o creer que no importa en lo absoluto que Madison sea su hermana; por supuesto que es fundamental que sea su hermana, porque es en años compartidos y en vivencias en común y en afecto antiguo y apoyo de larga data que se funda el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, Mason no se engaña. Madison le sonríe por las mañanas y eso siempre ha sido lo que le dio la pauta a Mason de que el mundo sigue girando sobre su eje, y el sentimiento que eso implica sólo ha evolucionado con el tiempo.

Hablan largo y tendido sobre qué quieren hacer luego de graduarse, pero son conversaciones que siempre han tenido, y sólo cambia el tono a medida que se acerca la fecha y las posibilidades se vuelven realidades, y no por el cambio en el caracter de su relación. Siempre han sabido que querían irse juntos, y que no les importaba alejarse de sus padres, porque tienen un concepto de familia muy reducido, y jamás se han sentido particularmente unidos al hogar que los vio crecer. Por el contrario, creen fervientemente que _pueblo chico, infierno grande_ , y aunque mantienen el secretismo de la forma más estoica posible, no pueden negar que estar en un lugar en el que no sientan una mirada permanentemente fija sobre sus hombros no los vaya a ayudar a respirar mejor. Mason se recuesta en el suelo del cuarto de Madison y habla sin tregua y hace castillos en el aire, mientras Madison, sentada a su escritorio, busca furiosamente en internet y toma nota y pone chinches de colores a lo largo y a lo ancho del mapa- amarillas para Mason, verdes para sí misma- y hace círculos en rojo en los lugares en los que coinciden los dos colores. Se terminan decidiendo por Los Angeles porque Mason tiene la fantasía del estrellato en los escenarios y Madison se siente más humana cerca del mar, y porque es una ciudad tan excéntrica y tan poblada que llamaran la atención cuando quieran, pero nadie los mirara dos veces cuando caminen por la calle.

Madison aplica a programas de Historia del arte y Mason a programas de Canto, y aunque Madison entra en la UCLA y Mason en el CalArts, hacen malabares para poder mantenerse juntos. Es sencillo y es tremendo a la vez, porque el colegio y el cansancio y las deudas y el secreto terminan por sobrepasarlos a veces, y Mason se queda fuera hasta tarde y vuelve a la hora en la que Madison se levanta, con aliento a alcohol y el humo del cigarrillo impregnado en la ropa, y Madison se encierra a llorar en el baño las primeras veces, pero luego directamente le cierra la puerta del cuarto con llave y lo deja dormir la resaca en el sofá que es en teoría su cama mientras ella se arranca a tiras la piel de los antebrazos.

Como todo, les toma un cierto tiempo encontrar el equilibrio entre la vida que se los lleva puestos y la floreciente vida interior que los une. Quizás es un defecto, pero Madison piensa que es una virtud que puedan resurgir de cada caída con los lazos más estrechos y- lo que es aún más importante- sin rencores que echarse luego en cara. Con ese convencimiento, lo engatusa con platillos elaborados con lo que le permite su magro presupuesto, y acurrucándose junto a él todas las noches, para que salir de la casa se le haga una tortura en lugar de un alivio.

Lo que Madison no puede perdonarle fácilmente son las novias. En cierto nivel es consciente de que son un mal necesario, pero las detesta con la fuerza de mil soles, y quizás sus miradas demoledoras o las malas vibras que les envía a la distancia son lo que hace que las novias de Mason duren poco, incluso las que valdría la pena mantener porque no meten de más las narices donde no les corresponde. Mason pone los brazos en jarra luego de cada ruptura y dice que él no es el del problema, que si fuera su decisión ya habrían salido a sincerarse con todo el mundo, pero que es ella quien impone las trabas, y él tiene que mantener las apariencias para que sus amigos y sus compañeros y sus padres no sospechen. Madison le responde que podría hacer como ella, y encogerse de hombros antes las preguntas y decir que simplemente no está interesado en nadie, y él retruca que nadie le creería porque se puede notar a kilómetros de distancia que la sangre le hierve, y ella le responde si está queriendo insinuar que hay algo que no es normal en ella, y él quiere decir que no, pero se le traban las palabras en la lengua y se le suben los colores a la cara, y Madison acaba revoleándole un plato por la cabeza.

Ese es el fuerte de Mason, la capacidad de consolarla cuando se siente sobrepasada por los celos y que hay una viscosidad ponzoñosa y oscura tratando de reptar por fuera de su boca y de su nariz y de sus oídos. Mason la trata con delicadeza, no como algo que puede romperse, sino como una bomba que está a punto de estallar, e intenta ser todo lo complaciente que puede a su alrededor, no porque esté tratando de ganarse su perdón, sino porque quiere sinceramente que ella no sufra. Madison entiende las sutilezas y entiende lo irracional de sus reacciones, pero ahora que lo tiene focaliza en Mason todo el caudal de su deseo y su necesidad de intimidad, que no le aflora con nadie más, y eso hace que le sea mucho más difícil compartirlo, incluso en los aspectos más pequeños. Mason la comprende, Madison lo sabe con absoluta certeza, pero eso no significa que lo acepte, y hay momentos en los que Madison teme que se están mimetizando tanto que él está comenzando a actuar como ella: acumulando emociones hasta que no pueden hacer otra cosa que explotar.

(Esas son las noches en las que Madison lo tira en la cama con pura vehemencia, mientras que en el correr de los días apacibles lo hace con ternura y dedicación. Lo tira en la cama y se encarga de que ese universo se cierre sobre ellos como si fuera una coraza, y le pide que le diga todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, y el tono de su voz grave y ronca hace que se enciendan todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo y Madison está segura de que hay una luz que se enciende dentro de su cuerpo y que es visible durante días. Mason descontractura y logra relajarse, y a Madison le gusta pensar que está previniendo un desastre con solo el roce de la yema de sus dedos entre sus costillas y sus labios temblorosos contra la articulación de su pelvis.) 

Las novias de Mason se espantan solas, de todos modos, quizás por el aura de terrible energía que rodea a Madison, quizás porque Mason es simpático y agradable con ellas, pero distante y poco comprometido, quizás porque están buscando algo diferente, quizás porque saben sumar dos más dos y se dan cuenta de las marcas que ellas no han dejado en la piel delicada de Mason, y que él se esmera en disimular con cuellos altos y maquillaje, y se dan cuenta de que jamás encuentran el sofá-cama hecho cama, como si nunca se hiciera. Mason se encoge de hombros cuando es dejado por una detrás de la otra, y Madison ni siquiera se esmera en disimular que no lo siente, porque al fin y al cabo son poco más que un mal necesario.

Cuando se cumplen cinco años de su graduación, Jane vuela desde su exitosísima gira nacional, y Roderick viaja desde Londres, y Spencer no puede porque su equipo ha pasado a los playoffs y podría llegar a perder las orejas si pierde un entrenamiento, y Allistair es prácticamente irrastreable, y se acurrucan en el apartamento diminuto de Mason y Madison, y ríen hasta que les dan ganas de llorar, y recuerdan anécdotas y ponen música que atrasa casi una década, e intercambian anécdotas, y se preocupan de que la necesidad de meterse donde uno no es llamado venga con la edad cuando han terminado el recorrido por los facebooks de todos los ex-integrantes de New Directions anteriores a ellos. Mason corre en shorts y pantuflas a la tienda de la entrada del edificio a por una botella de ron, y es con unas copas de más y la agradable sensación de volver a verse en el pecho que Roderick se permite finalmente el comentario indiscreto que han estado callándose durante años.

\- Bueno, ¿y cuál es la fecha que deberíamos reservarnos?

Es un comentario desafortunado, porque por supuesto que no podrían casarse, pero Jane pareciera encontrarlo tan hilarante- quizás para ella también es la adrenalina de haber roto el tabú del silencio- que lo recibe con una carcajada tan larga que Mason tiene que correr a darle un vaso de agua para que no se muera ahogada, y eso opaca la palidez nauseabunda de Madison y los ojos desencajados y los labios balbuceantes de Mason. 

Cuando Jane puede volver a respirar con normalidad, intercambian largas miradas entre los cuatro, pero Mason se cuida de hacer ningún gesto que lo inculpe sin la autorización de Madison. Los minutos corren lentos como petróleo entre ellos, y Jane tiene que recurrir a una férrea fuerza de voluntad para no largar las carcajadas residuales, que le están haciendo llorar los ojos, y Madison se retuerce las manos y siente como si fueran láseres todas las miradas fijas en ella.

\- Oh, qué más da. Nunca, Roderick. La boda no será nunca, porque no podríamos, y lo sabes. Gracias por recordármelo. 

Mason es el que queda más desconcertado, y es necesario que Madison le busque la mano con las suyas para acercarlo nuevamente a la realidad. Jane inclina la cabeza, hipando, y Roderick se limpia frenéticamente los anteojos inmaculados. Y luego- imposible saber quién fue exactamente el responsable- el silencio se rompe en murmullos de aprobación y el rubor sube alto a las mejillas de Madison mientras Jane la codea afectuosamente en las costillas

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Es Mason quien hace la pregunta, y no aclara a qué se refiere _(¿realmente nos apoyan de todos modos, aunque lo que estamos haciendo sea ilegal, inmoral y probablemente engorde?)_ porque sería meter el dedo en la llaga innecesariamente, pero todos lo entienden, y Roderick se encoge de hombros, y Jane toma entre las suyas la otra mano de Mason y con su sonrisa más aterciopelada le responde con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Saben qué? _Deberían_ casarse. Aquí y ahora. Nos tienen de testigos, ¿qué más necesitan?

No hay fuerza en el mundo que podría hacerles querer decir que no a una propuesta que apunta a todos los puntos débiles de los dos: el gusto por la espontaneidad y el histrionismo, la teatralidad y las demostraciones de afecto mutuas. Jane y Madison se encierran en el cuarto entre risas y grititos exaltados y salen las dos maquilladas como para un escenario, con Madison luciendo una corona de flores de carnaval y un vestido de gasa blanco que le va un talle pequeño, mientras que el traje de dama de honor de Jane consiste apenas en un par de stilettos plateados. Le estampan a Mason en medio del cuello una corbata de moño negra que solía usar en uno de sus trabajos de camarero, y Jane se apresura a traer las copas de plástico para servir el resto de una botella de sidra. 

Madison será incapaz de recordar las palabras exactas con las que Roderick ofició la boda, la memoria se le nubla por la adrenalina y el alcohol, pero lo que nunca podrá olvidar será la cálida oleada de afecto que le inunda los dedos al hundirse en los ojos límpidos y amantes de Mason y la sensación de exultante felicidad que le sube por el estómago al besarlo ante la risa burbujeante de Roderick y los grititos complacidos de Jane.

Mason no sabe si es una cuestión de energía, y el haberlo aceptado frente a quienes más les importan ha logrado finalmente enviar las vibraciones correctas al resto del universo, o si Jane y Roderick han obrado pura magia, pero a partir de esa ceremonia de mentira que es de verdad, las cosas comienzan a cambiar. No entre ellos, por supuesto, porque más allá de las variaciones que siempre existen dentro de un límite razonable, el núcleo duro del lazo que los une no ha cambiado en muchos años, sino que algo evidentemente cambia en la forma en la que los otros los ven.

Sus padres han dejado de lado las preguntas inquisitivas e incluso los suspiros resignados durante los llamados quincenales, y ahora su madre casi no les habla, pero su padre pregunta por ambos con renovada ternura. Sus amigos en común, que son el remanente de los que conocieron en la universidad, y que han logrado sobrevivir al torbellino pegajoso y demandante de LA, aceptan el silencio sobre los hechos con exasperada resignación, y en pocos meses Mason ha descubierto entre ellos más guiños de ojos y codazos de los que cree haberse percatado en todo el resto de su vida.

Pero el cambio radical y rotundo- y ahí es donde Mason cree que Jane y Roderick han obrado su magia- lo notan los dos en la calle, en el transporte público, en los restaurantes que no suelen frecuentar, en los compañeros de trabajo que son temporarios, porque en los encuentros que son fugaces y relativos nadie habla de ellos como si fueran- como son- hermanos. Quizás es porque Mason se ha acomodado del todo en sus formas largas y estilizadas y en el look de rebelde que atrasa quince años, pero que le sienta a las mil maravillas, y Madison se ha cortado el cabello y lleva poco maquillaje, lo que acentúa los rasgos que no comparten, sus mejillas redondeadas y sus proporciones perfectas, y entre ellos se ha minimizado la simbiosis pero se ha maximizado la ternura. El punto cúlmine creen haberlo alcanzado una noche en la que salen al cine y la adolescente que les vende las entradas devuelve la tarjeta de crédito de Madison diciendo _Que pasen una linda velada, señor y señora McCarthy_. Intercambian miradas curiosas, y Mason se muerde el labio inferior, pero no dicen nada y asienten sólo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Mason jamás podrá recordar de qué película se trata, porque en cuanto se apagan las luces es como si una fuerza superior se hubiera apoderado de Madison, que aprovecha la sala casi vacía para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y besarlo como si estuvieran a solas, besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, besarlo como si fueran dos adolescentes, besarlo como si las luces de emergencia no fueran para ellos un Gran Hermano que todo lo condena. Mason la deja hacer, porque esos arrebatos de pasión son insólitos en ella, y él los atesora, y a pesar de los años y de todo, tiene la increíble capacidad de poder encender todas las terminales de deseo en su cuerpo con sólo rozar su mejilla contra la de él. 

(Están equivocados, por supuesto, porque la culminación de la ironía les llegará muchos años después, cuando estén completamente instalados en la farsa que no es tal, y una maquilladora de la banda de turno de Mason comente como al pasar que están tan hechos el uno para el otro que hasta sus nombres combinan. Madison querrá reírse como desquiciada de la ironía, pero Mason la detendrá con una mano en la cintura, porque hay rituales que deben ser tomados en serio, y si esto no es una bendición divina, no sabe qué es.)


End file.
